crisis reborn
by Shadowfox Delta
Summary: Danny has been having strange dreams lately, in each one of them a person is seen that looks exactly like him and when the enemies of his dream self become reality he must face the fact that he is the person from his dreams. crisis core/FF7/DP X-over
1. just the beginning

Chapter 1: the price of freedom

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey…..would you say, I became a hero?'<em>

"_Boy oh boy, the price of freedom is steep." A figure pulled a giant blade from his back and brought the guard to his forehead. "Embrace your dreams…..and whatever happens, protect your honor AS SOLDIER!" the figure ran forward into what would be his last battle_

"_Hm…..I got it, how about this; every time I see you, you have to wear pink." The female figure next to the original laughed_

"_heh heh, don't be silly." An alarm could be heard going off_

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Daniel J. Fenton had just woken up….and fallen off his bed. His dreams had been plagued by what he now called the 'crisis dreams'. He recorded them before going to school and even now his parents were actually worried. He'd told his sister, Jasmine L. Fenton about this and she said that it was the hormones going through his system making him act, talk, and dream the way he was. What she didn't understand though was that those dreams felt more like memories. He even felt himself becoming the person from the dreams. He started wearing black sleeveless sweaters and black pants and combat steel-toed boots. He couldn't wear the gloves all the time though, school policy and all that.<p>

Now the day was beginning to go along. Grabbing his breakfast consisting of nothing but a piece of buttered toast he ran out the door, his parents were downstairs working on their projects. He ran along the streets swerving along the people in the streets. Sam and Tucker were at the half way point to the school when he met up with them. His Friend Sam had encouraged him to start growing his hair out like the person in his dreams. She had believed it was a form of reincarnation…she didn't know how right she was.

"Hey! Guys hold up" Danny waved to them. They turned and stopped giving him a chance to catch up "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think today's going to be a good day!"

"Good for you maybe, my mom just put a limit on my PDA just cus I stayed up too late last night playing skyrim." Tucker said. Sam chuckled

"I used to stay up like you did, but then I took an arrow to the knee." Both Danny and Sam were laughing their asses off at Tucker's expense. "Aw, don't worry about it Tuck, you'll get full PDA privilege back in no time, I'm sure."

"Yeah, besides, your mom is too kind to keep you on a leash like that for too long anyway." Tucker smiled and the three went off for the start of a normal day.

Classes had gone normally up till gym class. It was obstacle course day. One by one people went on the course, and a majority of the popular female group failed with the lowest times possible. Danny's rival; Dash Baxter had just finished with a time of five minutes and forty-seven seconds, the top score so far

"Fenton, you're up!" Danny made his way to the starting line, and as soon as the whistle was blown he took off. What he had to do hit him like instinct. First the tire run, jogging through a set of ten tires in high knee while making sure that the foot made it in the center of the tire.

Once he completed that he ran the fence crawl, as the teacher called it, a pseudo barb fence set at about a foot off the ground, the person taking this obstacle would have to crawl for about a yard and a half to get to the other side. If it were real barb wire, the person would risk getting cut if the elbow had scrapped along the fencing. Again, Danny completed that easily.

Next came the 'stairs challenge' where the participant would climb over a set of wooden logs that act as a mountain like bridge to the next obstacle. The crowd watched in awe of how he was handling the course, no one had seen him do anything like this and by the time he was at the finish line, everyone was gapping with their mouths open.

"uh…time?" Danny said with an unsure air on him, it was the first time he had made everyone gape in class…well maybe the second time if he remembered third grade right.

The teacher stopped the watch and looked at it "two minutes, twenty-five seconds"

"WHAT!" everyone looked at Dash "THERE IS NO WAY FENTON COULD'VE GOTTEN A BETTER SCORE THAN ME!" the bully marched on to the teachers side to see the clock, and just as she had said, Danny had gotten a better time than him.

"How did you do it, Fenton? How did you manage to cheat on the most uncheatable thing around?" Dash interrogated

"hm…"Danny put his hands to his sides having an 'I'm thinking so shut up' look on his face. Suddenly the dreams/memories had gotten hold of him and for a split second, he became this person he dreamed of. "A person once told me, that we should embrace our dreams. To become a hero, of even the smallest kind ranging from football star to a U.S. Marine, we need to have dreams…and honor. Those dreams allow me to push my limits and become stronger."

Everyone looked flabbergasted at him, surely this wasn't Danny…or at least the Danny they knew. He chuckled "Ya know, if you all have your mouths open like that your all bound to catch flies." Everyone closed their mouths and the bell rang for the next class to start

Half way through the class, Danny's ghost sense went off. "ugh…..Mr. Lancer, can I use the restroom?" Lancer looked his way

"is it an emergency?"

"Yes…" it was only a half lie considering he had a ghost to fight after all.

"sigh…Very well, hurry back when your done and don't take all class period!"

Once he was out of class he made a bee line for the nearest empty hallway and transformed, phasing out of the school and leaving no trace of him ever being there but when he got to the scene, the sight that waited was not anything that he expected

"'_when the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar _

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting' _It's been a while, Zack."

Danny looked in shock "No way, you can't be here."

* * *

><p><em>next time:<em>

"Genesis!"

the blades clashed, sparks flying as the shock wave pushed spectators away

_"Zack, d you know what dumb apples are?" Angeal asked._

_"uh no, what are they?"_

_"unbelievable, you'll never become first if you don't even know what dumb apples are."_

"Sam, I...I think you were right...about me being a reincarnate. What...what should I do?"


	2. flames of hell, return of red leather

Chapter 2: recurring Nightmare: Flames of hell, return of the red leather

* * *

><p>Danny looked in shock "No way, you can't be here." The dreams came to mind, this person couldn't be….could he?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>SOLDIER first class: Genesis Rahpsodos, went rouge and took a bunch of seconds and thirds with 'im. Talk about a waste of talent right Zack?"<em>

"_You're going to the town of Banora to look for information regarding the missing first class; Genesis, He will go with you." A blonde man said_

"_Does it taste good?" Genesis spoke Zack the now named figure nodded and said yeah "The gift of the Goddess" Zack looked at his Banora white apple_

"_This apple, is the gift of the goddess?" Zack asked, holding the apple with a look of confusion._

"_Heh heh, Angeal; the dream came true…" Genesis closed his eyes only to rest, but the clones of Angeal passed and joined the true Angeal in the life stream_

* * *

><p>"Genesis!" Danny growled out<p>

"Ah, so you remember, that is good. Tell me, do you still have your resolve? Have you kept the honor passed from Angeal, or are you just a spoiled brat now, doing what people tell you like a puppy.

"Shut up! I don't know how you're here, but I'm going to send you right back where you belong!"

"Hmph, so smug, but for how long?" Genesis held his rapier, ready to defend or attack, just like a true SOLDIER would. Danny launched at him, giving an ecto-charged punch.

Genesis dodged the attack easily and slashed his rapier at the half-ghost. Danny dodged with a back flip, when he landed on his feet he sprang at the red clad man. It seemed like an endless charade, every attack the both of them launched would either be dodged or countered with experienced ease.

When Danny was finally panting, he looked at Genesis with a look of question "Why?" Genesis cocked his head a little bit noting that he was confused "you could've ended it already but you chose to play this endless dance of dodge and counter, why?"

"Because your still waking up, _'Even if the marrow is barron of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. To become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice' Loveless act 5"_

"Huh, I thought there were only five acts including the prologue." Danny said.

"The fifth act was found soon before your death in Midgar sector 135. It was the first mission the Turks had failed in. they were assigned to bring you back so your name would be cleared and so you could be reinstated as SOLDIER. Sephiroth has died by the way. Your protégé, Cloud, I believe his name was, defeated him after he became a seraphim; the six winged angel. A true monster."

"What!" new memories had surfaced now. Cloud, his living legacy, had survived and killed the one that caused all of their problems that started in Nibelheim.

"But enough about that did you know that weapons of sentient being could be summoned from the life stream?"

"Sentient?" now things were confusing. A crowd was gathering in the street, he had to get this over with soon otherwise they'd think him a villain instead of the hero he wanted to be.

"Yes, my rapier, Sephiroth's Masamune, your Buster Sword. It is the fact that you haven't summoned it yet that means you haven't woken up completely. When you finally summon it, you will have become your true self. Now, my time here is done but I shall leave a parting gift." A black wing sprouted from his back, the onlookers were shocked and freaked out, but what Danny noticed was what he was holding in his hand; a small red jewel like sphere. His eyes widened

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Genesis smirked

"COME FORTH FROM HELL AND DELIVER THEM PAIN ETERNAL, IFRIT!" the area around them and the onlookers, which now included a news reporter, turned into a brimstone gorge like cavern, one could not see the top but rather the smog and fire. A roar could be heard.

Danny turned and saw that Genesis was gone and in his place was the summon monster; Ifrit. "Heh, just the same as last time eh, big buddy?" a roar was the monsters reply followed by something unexpected.

"_You are… familiar, matter not. IF YOU WISH TO SURVIVE THEN DEFEAT ME, I WILL THEN BE AT YOUR DESPOSAL. HOWEVER IF YOU LOSE, YOU DON'T JUST GET UP AND WALK AWAY, HUMAN_" The creature charged, Danny shot a few ecto-beams at it to try and slow it down. Not a good idea on his end.

"ugh, well if I'm going to do something to get myself and them out of here, here goes nothing!" he shot an ecto-beam at the monsters knee caps, it froze in it's steps and then flopped over like a fish…only to get back up and look royally pissed.

It charged again and this time, Danny didn't have time to block. He got knocked into the wall of the cavern. The spectators were in awe of what just happened as well as a loss of hope. Danny was their only way out and if he got knocked out, they'd all die.

The monster turned towards them, its face was like watching their deepest darkest fears come to life. It slowly walked to them, a grin of evil on its lips. Then it doubled over in pain. Everyone looked behind the monster and saw Phantom holding a spectral sword, a kind of claymore blade. The green tint to it was proof that it just ecto energy condensed into a shape, none the less; a blade is a blade and it worked against the summoned creature of the mysterious person.

"Your battle is with me, not them!" he charged forward and jumped, delivering an Ariel attack. Since Ifirit was off guard from Danny's last attack, this one had landed a critical hit. Knocking the monster back onto the ground, the halfa jumped up once more aiming for the finishing strike.

"TAKE THIS!" a piercing roar was heard as the area returned to normal. Ifrit dissipated and turned into a small red gemstone. Danny picked it up as the local authorities arrived.

"Damn it….Just what the hell is going on here."

"Invis-o-Bill, Can I have a word with you for a moment?" the chief of police called. As one could guess he was wearing a natural uniform only with an extra badge a few centimeters above the heart.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Witnesses say that you knew the guy that caused all of this mess. They also say that they were trapped with you and a monster inside some kind of cave, do you know anything about it?" Danny shook his head

"I only know that the monsters name is Ifrit, it's a summon beast loyal to whoever defeats it in the wild. The guy in red however, I'm not so sure. I mean, it felt like I knew him from somewhere, I just can't place it, you know? I'll tell you this though; don't have your people going outside the boundaries. Human police deal with human affairs; supernatural beings handle supernatural affairs, alright. I say this now because I don't want anymore blood spilt than necessary, especially the blood of the innocent." He looked at the gemstone in his hand "It's just like before, isn't it?" the chief looked confused.

"What do ya mean by 'anymore blood spilt than necessary'? if things go your way everyone should be safe and sound right?"

Danny shook his head "If things turn out like my instincts are telling me, there is going to be death in this mystery. I have to go, if the red coat is still in the area I might be able to find some sort of lead. And for the record, my name is Phantom; Danny Phantom" He flew off leaving the chief to ponder the words of the hero.

In the distance a man in armor looked at the young halfa, Genesis right beside him.

"Just what is your ploy, Genesis?"

"The world needs a hero, we both know that Sephiroth is out of the question, and so are you and I. the only option left is the one who succeeded our spirits. When he finally summons your old sword, we'll know that he has regained his memories, then it'll be up to you from there, Angeal"

* * *

><p>At the school Danny quickly sat down, thankfully he didn't get in too much trouble because of his possible explanation of why he was in the 'restroom' for so long. A simple wording of "My parents must've used the ecto-kitchen ware again" and he was almost completely off the hook. When the bell rang, the class was dismissed for lunch. Sam had noticed Danny was in a deep thought<p>

"a penny for your thoughts?" she asked

"Do you remember when you said that my dreams could possibly be a form of reincarnation?" she nodded "I think your statement has more to it than we realized." He pulled out the gemstone and showed it to her "during the fight today, I met someone from those dreams, Genesis Raphsodos: SOLDIER first class MIA from Midgar sector 8 near the main Mako reactor router of Gaia. Before he left our little 'dance' he summoned this, it may look like an ordinary gem, but this is something called materia; a summon materia at that used to summon Ifrit: the fire demon. Now the dreams are coming in even when I'm awake, I-I just don't know who I am anymore." He sat down on the bench Tucker just walking up while Danny put both hands on his head in frustration.

"Who is the guy from your dreams, his name?"

"Zack Fair, why?"

"well, a reincarnation normally works so that the person they are reborn as is there own person as well as the person of their past life. You are Danny Fenton, just as much as you are Zack Fair. You are a professional ghost hunter, as much as you are a SOLDIER. You are human, as much as you are a hero." Danny looked at her

"Do you….Do you really mean that? The hero part?"

"Of course, most people would've caved in from the pressure of what you put up with on a daily basis." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulders. "No mater what, protect your dreams, and your values. That will always make you a hero, at least in my eyes." His eyes widened

* * *

><p>"<em>Zack…..thank you. I'm…ugh….counting on you….for the rest" the dying man lifted his sword to Zack "My honor, my dreams…ugh….there yours now…never…forget your honor." He said as he closed his eyes for the last time. Zack did something he hadn't done since his childhood.<em>

_He cried_

_It wasn't fair, it shouldn't have happened; Angeal was like the Father he never had. He stood up placing the flat of the sword against his forehead; he could hear the words of his father-figure echoing out to him._

'_Embrace your dreams: if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams….and honor.'_

* * *

><p>"Danny…are you….alright?" tucker asked<p>

"huh?" He was snapped back to reality

"Dude, you were….crying. You haven't done that since you were at least five…" tucker said

Danny shook his head with a sad smile "yeah, I just….I just remembered something, something that changed me for the better in my past life. Thanks guys. He stood up getting attention of some of the people in the cafeteria "Embrace your dreams, and no matter what happens, always protect your honor as SOLDIER, RIGHT ANGEAL!" some now looked at him like he was crazy, others thought he was going through a mental revelation, but to Danny; it was honoring a memory

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Pirate Radio <em>

"_Dude our parents are off on a luxury cruise"_

"_Same here, and they took Jazz for some reason."_

"_WHERE DID YOU GET THAT MATERIA!"_

"_COME FORTH FROM CELESTIAL STARS!"_

"_This is my old sword, from SOLDIER, before I became a first class" he said in awe_


End file.
